For your Love
by Raijutei no Mougenjou
Summary: Why' 'Because now, you don't have to watch over a weakling like me.' 'Why' 'Just Because... ne Tokiyasama will you promise me one thing...' 'Anything' 'Please, forget about me' 'Why' 'Because... I love you with all my heart' Tokiya STORY PLEASE R


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I am starting to write from the past pairs I've made. This would be just a one shot. LOL. If you guys want me to write this story please leave a review.

And also, I would like to invite all of you readers to read my GHOST HUNT fic entitled 'IN BOTH REALMS and PROJECT HEART'. THANK YOU!

**DISCLAIMERS:**

I do not own 'FLAME of RECCA' some of the information in the character description is from the net. The only one I own is Nami. LOL.

_A little background summary a.k.a. Characters Description:_

**Hanabishi Recca-** Recca is a direct descendent of the Hokage Ninja Flame Masters. In other words, he has the ability to shoot and control fire and soon becomes the new fire element master. He was a self-proclaimed protector of Sakoshita Yanagi. He loves ninja stories and he's kind of sneaky and has a habit of being annoying.

**Sakoshita Yanagi-** Yanagi has a strong love for children and works at a day care center; she is also a shy and cheerful girl. Yanagi has a special ability and that is to heal. She is Recca's special person.

**Ishijima Domon- **Domon has incredible strength and isn't always really smart, he is the holder of Ring of Saturn. He is also Recca's loyal friend.

**Kirisawa Fuuko- **Fuuko is a tomboy with an attitude by the same age as Recca, but her ability to fight with her throwing knives and her behavior is what makes her admirable. She is the owner of the wind element weapon Fuujin.

**Koganei Kaoru- **Kaoru loves strong people and a good fight. He is only in junior high but has mastered his elemental item, Kougan Anki, which has five sides. He loves to tease others, especially, Recca.

**Kage Houshi-** Recca's real mother who has been cursed with immortality and inability to touch her son because of her illegal use of the forbidden Hokage Ninja's Time Manipulation technique.

**Marikawa Ganko-** Ganko is the elemental master that controlled Reiran, the doll girl. She can control non-living stuffs with her elemental weapon. She's cute and funny but quite stubborn and bratty.

**Mikagami Tokiya-** Tokiya is a year older than Recca, Yanagi and the rest. His sister (who has an uncanny resemblance to Yanagi), was killed by Kurei's men 7 years ago over the elemental item, Ensui, which is a sword that uses water. Ever since, Tokiya has lived only for revenge. He is cold and uncaring, he only trains and trains in aim to be the strongest and avenge his sister's death.

**Takamiya Nami- **Nami is the same age as Yanagi and the rest. She is not an ordinary human. She's half-human half demon. She manipulates ice and has an ability to heal any injuries. She can even bring back the dead in exchange for her life. She grew up with Tokiya since she was an adopted child of Tokiya's master.

"_**For your Love"**_

_**Story:**_

Ever since the beginning Tokiya had been fond of Yanagi. For him Yanagi is his sister's substitute. He dedicates his life into avenging her death and two years had passed since this goal was fulfilled, now, his main goal is to make Yanagi happy.

Yanagi and Recca's relationship had flourished unbelievably. Both of them are officially a couple going out on dates, holding hands, hugging each other ad spending times together.

But all of this didn't stop Tokiya in watching over Yanagi. He would always treat her extra special. Unknown to him, his actions were deeply hurting someone who used to be so close to him.

Nami witnessed Tokiya's dedication to avenge his sister's death and now she's witnessing his unconditional love for Yanagi… his sister's replica and it pains her to watch Tokiya's unrequited love for he wouldn't have to endure it, if only he would love her instead.

An opportunity that the enemies took advantage of, they kidnapped Yanagi and put the blame on Nami. Having her heart broken so many times were more than she take, she succumbed to her darkness and submitted herself to the enemy.

It was too late when Tokiya realized. Yanagi was saved thanks to the team's effort to save her but then… Nami has turned her back on him. He watch as Nami tried to kill them with her own power.

The Nami he knew was gone. The demon in her heart had taken over her. She knows no one, she cares for no one. It was too late when Tokiya realized just how much he needed Nami's sunshine in his life.

The final battle came. Elemental Masters versus the once good and bright Nami. They couldn't bear to hurt her. However, she's powerful. The real enemies took advantage of her hatred and use it for their glory.

Soon enough the battle was one sided. They can never hurt a once faithful friend. Tokiya can never physically hurt the girl who stayed with him during his darkest hours.

Until the very end, it was Nami who saved them. Her demon part was ready to strike and kill Tokiya when her pure consciousness manages to save him. Knowing that she can never go back to how she was before. She asked Tokiya to end her life.

Tokiya was too shocked. He doesn't have the heart to kill Nami. In the end it was Nami's hand that pushes Tokiya's Ensui in her own body allowing the water sword to drain the life out of her.

Wide eyed, Tokiya held Nami's dying form as she leaned into his chest, broken whispers of **'Why?'** echoed in Tokiya's lips.

Tokiya didn't see it, but he felt Nami's smile on his flesh as she answered his question. **'Because I don't want to see you suffer anymore. For all the sins I've committed dying in your arms are my only saving grace.'** She whispered as blood trickle on the corners of her lips.

Another**'Why?'** escaped Tokiya, Nami giggled as she coughed more blood. **'Because now, you don't have to watch over a weakling like me' **she said.

Silent tears fell on Tokiya's eyes. Still another Tokiya asked another**'Why?'** this time he fought not to choke as he held Nami to him afraid that if he loosens a bit she'd slip away.

'**Just because…'** Nami said wrapping an arm on Tokiya. **'Ne Tokiya-sama… will you promise me one thing…'** she added hoarsely.

'**Anything'** Tokiya said determined to make the woman in his arms as happy as she could be.

But he didn't expect her to say the words she uttered. **'Please forget about me' **she said.

Tokiya tighten his hold on her. **'Why?'** he asked.

'**Because…'**she whispered her eyes dropping. As she draw her final breathe… she whispered. **'I love you with all my heart'** and her hand fell from his back as she died in his arms.

Tokiya couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't realize Nami's death. He replied. **'You love me?'** he asked.

When Nami didn't reply he pulled her, his eyes watered and darkened as she watches her dead body.

'**How could you love a man like me? Nami… answer me. Please answer me.'** He asked.

'**Please'** he whispered knowing it was too late. He screamed his heart out.

His grief echoed in the darkness of the night. **'Don't leave me... alone'** he croaked.

Above the heavens, Nami watched Tokiya's grief stricken form. She prayed for god's mercy. **'Dear God, I never want him to live alone. In exchange of my soul, grant me my final wish'** she said as she glow brightly and disappeared.

It had been days… Tokiya never left her side. He watched over her night and day.

Until one day, Yanagi's scream pulled him out of his mopping, regretfully leaving Nami's side, and Tokiya walks to where Yanagi was.

Yanagi's wide eyed staring at the front door. In front of her was an exact person with the same features as her.

'**What's wrong?'** Yanagi heard Recca asked as he stood beside her his jaw hit the floor. A loud crash from behind. Tokiya dropped the glass he's holding as he stare at the person in front of the door.

'**Tokio-neesan…'** he muttered.

Tokio smiled at Tokiya. **'It's been a long time my little brother.'** She said.

'**How?'** he asked.

'**A woman that loved you with all your heart wished for my resurrection in exchange for her soul.' **Tokio said. **'So that you'll never have to be alone anymore'** she added walking to Tokiya enveloping him in an embrace.

'**Nami'**he muttered hugging Tokio tightly as he sobbed on her shoulders. Recca and Yanagi chose to let them be.

'**Shhh… the only way to repay her is if you would smile' **Tokio said soothing Tokiya's hair.

Tokiya untangled himself from Tokio and ran to where Nami's body was kept; sliding the door open he entered the room to find it empty. No Nami's body. The futon where he placed her was neatly tucked on one corner.

Thinking that he opened the wrong room. Turning to the next room he slid it open to still find it empty, sliding each room in the house open until he's too tired to even lift his fingers.

He screamed to the heavens. Her name escaping his lips. Unconsciousness swept him. Her words running in his mind. _'Please forget me'_ and _'I love you with all my heart'_.

'**I love you too… Nami'** he murmured as he succumbed to sleep.

The end.

**AN:**

If you guys want me to write this fic. Send a review. If I got at least 8-10 reviews then it shall be done.

Thank you!


End file.
